Legion of Merit
De Legion of Merit is een hoge Amerikaanse militaire onderscheiding die voor wordt verleend voor bijzondere verdiensten bewezen aan het land. De medaille is dezelfde voor de verschillende machten. De medaille is duidelijk geïnspireerd op het Franse Légion d’Honneur en heeft veel weg van een nationale orde, maar is er geen. De medaille wordt zeer frequent uitgereikt aan buitenlandse militairen. Ontwerp Het juweel is afgeleid van het Légion d’Honneur, de meest belangrijke Franse nationale orde. Het bestaat uit een ster met vijf stralen van wit email, die eindigt in 10 punten met aan de uiteinden een verguld bolletje. De randen van de ster zijn van rood email. In het midden van de ster staan 13 witte sterren op een donkerblauwe achtergrond in een cirkel van wolken, symbool voor het great seal van de VS en het nieuwe gesternte dat over de republiek kwam bij de ondertekening van de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring. Achter het kruis is een lauwerkrans van groen email afgebeeld, symbool voor verdienste. Tussen elk van de stralen van de ster staan twee vergulde, gekruiste pijlen die naar de buitenzijde van het juweel wijzen en symbool staan voor de bescherming van de natie. De achterzijde is een vergulde kopij van de voorkant, met in plaats van de lauwerkrans de woorden “united states of america”. Het midden van de ster is hier egaal en kan de naam van de decorandus dragen, met daarrond de woorden “annuit coeptis MDCCLXXXII”, elk van elkaar gescheiden door een kogel. Deze woorden betekenen “Hij (God) is onze opdracht gunstig gezind”. Het Romeinse cijfer is het cijfer 1872, het jaar waarin George Washington de badge of military merit, de oudste Amerikaanse onderscheiding, in het leven riep. Het lint is paarsrood (zogenaamd American Beauty Red) met aan de uiteinden een witte rand. Geschiedenis De medaille ontstond op 20 juli 1942 als erkenning voor uitzonderlijk verdienstelijk gedrag bij de uitoefening van een buitengewone functie. Ondanks het feit dat deze onderscheiding een “gewone” Amerikaanse onderscheiding is en vaak wordt uitgereikt aan Amerikanen, is het in feite een onderscheiding die specifiek bedoeld was om uitgereikt te worden aan buitenlandse militairen. Voor hen werden ook verschillende klassen in het leven geroepen, waardoor de medaille de allure krijgt van een nationale orde. Doordat Amerikanen de onderscheiding niet in verschillende klassen kunnen krijgen is het echter geen nationale orde “pur sang”. Initieel stond de Legion of Merit net onder de Navy Distinguished Service Medal bij de marine. In 1955 werd ze echter voor alle machten onder de Silver Star geplaatst. Kort na het ontstaan van de onderscheiding bestond er onduidelijkheid over de verschillende klassen en hun toekenningsvoorwaarden. Zo kwam het dat bij het begin van de militaire operaties in Noord- Afrika tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog 60 Amerikaanse officieren onderscheiden werden met het officierskruis. President Franklin D. Roosevelt was hier niet mee opgezet, maar trok de onderscheidingen ook niet in. Deze militairen zijn de enige Amerikanen die ooit een andere graad dan deze van “légionnaire” hebben ontvangen. Toekenningsvoorwaarden Exceptionally meritorious service in the performance of outstanding services to the United States. Uitzonderlijke diensten aan de Verenigde Staten bewezen tijdens de uitoefening van een buitengewone functie. Om de onderscheiding te kunen krijgen moet een militair diensten hebben vervuld die buiten zijn gewoon takenpakket vallen of die niet kunnen worden verwacht van iemand van zijn niveau. Het vervullen van een toegewezen opdracht, zelfs op een uitmuntende wijze, is niet voldoende om de onderscheiding te kunnen ontvangen. De Legion of Merit wordt zowel in vredes- als in oorlogstijd uitgereikt. Wanneer iemand ze opgespeld krijgt voor verdiensten in gevechtsomstandigheden, wordt het lint versierd met een bronzen letter “V”, afkomstig van het woord “valor” of heldenmoed (Combat V denoting valor in action). De onderscheiding kan worden verleend aan buitenlandse militairen, wat vaak het geval is, maar is niet toegankelijk voor burgers. Wanneer ze wordt verleend aan buitenlanders, gebeurt dit in 4 klassen: *''Chief Commander'': het juweel is hier een borstster. De klasse is equivalent aan deze van het grootkruis in een nationale orde. De uitreiking van deze klasse gebeurt voor verdiensten waarvoor een Amerikaans militair de Distinguished Service Medal zou ontvangen en is in principe voorbehouden aan staatshoofden en regeringleiders. *''Commander'': het juweel wordt hier om de hals gedragen en is daarmee, samen met de Medal of Honor, de enige Amerikaanse militaire onderscheiding die op deze manier wordt gedragen. De uitreiking van deze klasse gebeurt voor verdiensten waarvoor een Amerikaans militair de Distinguished Service Medal zou ontvangen en is normaal voorbehouden aan opperbevelhebbers van buitenlandse strijdkrachten. *''Officer'': Het lint wordt versierd met een vergulde miniatuur van de onderscheiding. De uitreiking ervan is voorbehouden aan buitenlandse opperofficieren, defensieattachées of kolonels die een functie vervullen die normaal voorbehouden is aan generaals. *''Légionnaire'': het juweel is datgene wat ook aan Amerikanen wordt toegekend. Deze klasse wordt verleend aan zij die niet tot één van de bovenstaande categorieën behoren. Bovenstaande regels zijn richtlijnen die voor de toekenning worden gehanteerd. Wanneer men van mening is dat de bewezen diensten zeer uitzonderlijk zijn, wordt overgegaan tot de uitreiking van een hogere klasse dan diegene waarop de decorandus volgens zijn positie normaal recht zou hebben. Amerikaanse militairen worden niet met een klasse onderscheiden. Mogelijke versierselen op het lint *Bronzen letter V *Zilveren dienstster *Gouden dienstster *Bronzen eikenblad *Zilveren eikenblad Bekende Ontvangers *Graad van Chief Commander **Chiang Kai-shek, Chinees Generaal **Generaal Sir Peter de la Billière, Brits operbevelhebber tijdens de Eerste Golfoorlog *Graad van Commander **Generaal John de Chastelain, gewezen Chef Defensie van de Canadese strijdkrachten. *Graad van Officier **Kolonel Johanes K. Meijer, Nederlandse strijdkrachten **Generaal Roméo Dallaire, Canadees operbevelhebber van de VN operatie UNAMIR. **Luitenant- Generaal vlieger Guido Van Hecke, gewezen stafchef van de Belgische luchtmacht. **Luitenant- Generaal Paul Georis, gewezen commandant van de Koninklijke Militaire School. *Graad van légionnaire **Audie Murphy, meest gedecoreerd Amerikaans soldaat tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. **Admiraal Michael Mullen, chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (2007 - ...) Bronvermelding *A complete guide to all US military medals ISBN 1-884452-18-3 *Wikipedia Category:Onderscheidingen category:Onderscheiding in de Verenigde Staten